


Magic Fingers

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean introduces Castiel to the wonders of Magic Fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Fingers

Castiel turned large blue eyes up to the ceiling, as Dean pushed another quarter into the Magic Fingers. The angel blinked once, eyelids swooping slowly over liquid blue eyes as he accustomed himself to the bed vibrating beneath him. He turned his gaze to the hunter standing beside the bed, an expectant look held upon Dean's face. Dean's green eyes blinked as he smirked at Castiel, body jiggling slightly with the motion of the bed beneath him.

"Well?" Dean asked, when the angel didn't immediately say, or do, anything.

"It is unusual, Dean," Castiel replied, slowly.

"Don't you like it?" the hunter asked, disappointment seeping into his voice with the thought that perhaps Castiel didn't enjoy it as he, himself, quite often did.

"I didn't say I didn't like it, Dean; I merely said it was unusual," Castiel replied, face as blank as usual.

"Well, maybe if I got on beside you, you'd enjoy it more," Dean groused, rolling his eyes to the ceiling as though a little weary of his lover's hesitance over the madly vibrating bed.

"Maybe that would be wise, Dean," Castiel agreed, readily. "Thank you."

Dean smirked at his lover, wondering why the angel was even thanking him, before deciding to remain silent. He climbed upon the bed beside his lover, just as the bed stopped vibrating beneath their asses. Castiel watched as Dean's head thunked heftily upon the pillow beneath his head, eyes closing as the hunter groaned loudly in frustration.

"Seriously? Dude, you had to run out now," Dean groused, as he climbed to his feet once more.

Castiel watched with attentive eyes as the hunter fished about in the pocket of his jeans, fingers grappling with quarters. He pulled out several shiny silver coins, before dunking them on the bedside table.

"That should keep us busy for the night," Dean said, with a slight grin over his shoulder at the patiently waiting angel.

Dean began feeding the first of the quarters into the corresponding slot, and waited until the Magic Fingers finally started to vibrate beneath Castiel. The angel settled back, eyes partially closing as his plump lips curled into a slight smile of contentment. Dean felt a little justified in his own satisfaction, finally getting some confirmation that his lover was enjoying the massage. He rubbed the back of his neck, before hastily dumping himself bodily on the bed beside Castiel. The angel chuffed out a laugh at the tangle Dean placed himself in, before the hunter leant in to nudge the angel's shoulder.

"Not so bad is it?" Dean asked, with a wink at Castiel.

Castiel gave Dean a typically intent look, before surprisingly winking back. His eyelid closed slowly and deliberately over one liquid blue eye, before opening again. Dean watched him with some fascination, licking his lips and attempting to clear his throat from the lust lodged deep within his mouth. He reached up to cup Castiel's cheek tenderly, one rough thumb rubbing over the stubble spraying over Castiel's cheek, before dragging the pad of his thumb over the angel's plush lower lip. Castiel's mouth closed over the end of Dean's thumb, sucking the digit deep inside his wet, warm mouth, eyes remained trained intently upon Dean's face.

Dean's breath came hard and fast from between his lips, dick pressing insistently hard against the fabric of his boxers, knowing that it was only partially due to the vibrating mattress beneath them. The hunter leant in and replaced his thumb with his mouth, pressing kiss after soft kiss upon Castiel's ripe rosebud mouth. Dean caressed Castiel's side, fingers untucking the angel's shirt from his pants and sliding beneath. His fingers glided over the angel's soft skin, tracing the outline of his lover's navel in tickling swathes. before dipping down to cup Castiel's half hard dick through his pants, fingers resting there heavily.

They were still kissing, tongues exploring and caressing the insides of each other's mouths when the bed slowly shook to a halt, returning once more to a stationary bed. Dean's groans of frustration were caught in Castiel's mouth, who swallowed them and turned the groans into a more positive sound. The angel lifted one slender hand from where it was clamped tight against Dean's ass, to send more quarters flying into the Magic Finger's slot. Their kiss was never broken into and continued unabated, as the mattress beneath them started to vibrate against their bodies.

Finally Dean drew away, breath harsh and lips swollen with kisses stolen from Castiel's plush mouth. He looked at his lover and saw that Castiel's lips were just as red, just as swollen as his own felt. It lent the angel a more surprised look, coupled with his startled blue eyes wide and staring above lust reddened cheeks. The angel's hair was in gentle, fluffy disarray, framing his face with windblown softness and Dean reached up to ruffle his fingers through the soft dark strands, mussing it still further.

He dropped his hand to Castiel's tie, snagging the thick material loose and tossing it aside. He heard it slapping against the wall behind them, as he started unbuttoning Castiel's shirt, hand dipping down periodically to rub against the angel's ever stiffening dick. He finally started upon the angel's belt, before unzipping the angel's dark pants.

"Cas," Dean said, voice rough with need.

He cleared his throat and repeated - "Cas."

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied, visibly swallowing, Adam's Apple bobbing with the motion.

"I need you to get up, sweetheart," Dean said, with a lopsided smile. "I can't undress you with you laying down."

Castiel muttered something incoherent, before rising fluidly to his feet, lithe body stretching with feline grace, as he stretched his arms above his head. Dean caught the faint outline of his wings shimmering against the wall behind his lover, before they disappeared, leaving the faint ghost of feathered trails in Dean's imagination.

He watched as Castiel sloughed off his loose clothing, lean body revealed before Castiel turned around, dick hard and arching proudly up towards his abdomen. Pre-cum shone and gathered in the slit as Castiel knelt upon the side of the bed, staring down intently upon his still clothed lover.

"You are still dressed, Dean," Castiel stated, disappointment heavy in his tone. "Nothing can happen between us if only one of us is naked."

"Makes sense," Dean muttered, chuckling deep in his chest at Castiel's obvious disappointment and need to do something.

He shook his head and stood, not quite as fluidly as the angel had done and he cursed himself for being not as graceful as his lover. He turned and caught the look in Castiel's eyes; he knew then that it didn't matter if his actions didn't match up to Castiel's. Castiel still loved him despite of his lack of grace, or maybe because of it. He turned away slightly, giving the angel his profile as he undressed. His lover had set the bed to vibrating again by the time that they collapsed upon the moving mattress, legs and arms entangled, lips clashing as they kissed. Tongues licked out and tangled into each other's mouths, gentle grunts of desire breaking the air between them.

Dean loved the vibrations against his naked skin and his bare ass, sending shooting sparks of lust through his cock and balls. He broke away from Castiel, trying to catch his breath as the angel looked upon him with tender, liquid eyes.

"This bed is very pleasurable," Castiel finally said, a purr underpinning his words to punctuate how much he genuinely liked the sensations against his skin.

Dean managed only a grin, too distracted by the feel of Castiel's slender fingers wrapping around his cock and gently tugging on his dick. He gasped, back arching, losing connection with the bed momentarily and mourning the loss of the vibrations against his flesh. He felt Castiel's hand drop away from his erection, to return a few moments later wet and slick with lube. The angel dipped his head to press a kiss upon Dean's naked shoulder as he pressed his fingers against the hunter's exposed hole. Dean spread his legs wider still, whining deep in his throat as Castiel teased the muscles that ringed his entrance, stroking round and around until Dean was shaking from the tension as much as from the bed beneath him.

He whined louder, insistently, wanting Castiel inside him as soon as possible, fucking into him eagerly. The angel picked up on his need and purred against Dean's shoulder, sending vibrations of his own into Dean's body. He breached his lover gently, sliding slick fingers inside Dean, parting him as the scent of arousal grew thicker between them.

Their eyes met and locked, as Castiel continued preparing his lover, slick fingers sliding in and out of his lover's hole, widening him until finally he eased away, to slick up his aching dick with swift strokes eagerly. Dean watched him, before the angel paused to push more quarters into the slot when the bed stopped vibrating. Dean groaned at the feel of the bed stimulating his body beneath his ass, soon joined by the comforting weight of Castiel upon him, slight body surprisingly heavy when the angel covered him.

Castiel eased his thick length inside Dean eagerly, huffs of eager breath squeezing past pouting ripe lips as he fully sheathed himself inside his lover. He waited until Dean settled out around him before he started moving inside Dean with swift sure strokes of his cock, sliding in and out of his lover, thick cock rubbing inside Dean.

Dean groaned helplessly, grappling against Castiel's body, jerked body against vibrating bed as he wrapped trembling fingers around his own cock. He cried out at the feel of his coarse fingers against flushed skin as Castiel's dick prodded against his prostate, sending thrills of pleasure racing through him. He rested his heels against Castiel's ass, giving his lover better access to him and enjoying the feel of the angel's thick cock inside him. He moaned, unable to hold back his climax as he splashed out over them both, thick strands of his semen coating his hands and Castiel's taut abdomen in thick stripes.

Castiel felt the vibrating bed beneath his knees as he adjusted the angle, Dean's tight channel rippling against his cock as the hunter rode out his orgasm. The angel arched his back, plush lips stretched wide as he wailed for Dean' thick spurts of his seed rushing out into Dean in a wet stream.

Finally they collapsed upon the bed, and it was only then that they realized the bed had stopped vibrating. The bed had only been vibrating beneath the weight of their frantically rutting bodies and the force of Castiel rutting into Dean.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Dean asked, with a smirk at his lover.

"I think I can get used to these Magic Fingers, Dean," Castiel announced to the hunter, deep voice warm with pent up amusement.

He turned liquid eyes onto Dean, and watched as the hunter laughed at his admission.

"Well, we have all night with it," Dean said, on the tail end of his laugh. "What d'you say giving it another whirl, huh?"

"That would be more than acceptable, Dean," Castiel replied, with a long, slow nod of assent.

Dean smirked at his lover, before rolling from the bed and dropping more quarters into the slot. He chuckled to himself, rubbing his hands together in anticipation for the night ahead. He couldn't help but wish that all motel rooms had Magic Fingers and decided to try and find every single last one of them, so that he could enjoy even more pleasurable nights with his angelic lover.

~fini~


End file.
